Holy Britannian Empire
The Holy Britannian Empire is a nation born from the defeated remnants of the British Empire and is the world's dominant military superpower that ruled over one third of the entire world and one of the large Empire Unions that control Earth intitally in the early 21st Century, the others being the Chinese Federation, European Union and later the United Federation of Nations. It's the premier power of the world controlling a third of the world's territory at the start of the series and is the main antagonist faction of the entire Code Geass series. Lead by the corrupt Imperial Family, the Holy Britannian Empire is the premier power of the world. History Origins and Foundation The earliest date of Britannia's history dates back to when the Roman Empire had eventually taken over the British Isles. In the years following since, the British Empire was eventually established and had many territories presumably like in our world. Eventually however, revolution exploded and spread all across Europe and even reached the British Isles. Napoleon Bonaparte had lead a campaign to unite all of Europe and was successful at that and was able to force all of Europe, including Russia and Britain, and eventually forced the British Royal Family to flee and escape back to their colonies in North America where they were able to defeat George Washington and his rebellion and thus, the empire survived. The defeated remnants of the British Empire later established the Holy Britannian Empire, succeding the old empire and was based in North America. Development and Expansion Following the downfall of the old British Empire and the formation of Britannia at the end of the Napoleonic Wars, the empire was esentially the last remnants of the old aristocracy that previously ruled the British Isles and fled to their colonial holdings in North America after the devestating defeat and loss of their homeland to the European revolutionaries. Prior to the Napoleonic Wars, the Britannian aristocracy had rejected all forms of democracy and the ideas set forth by the Enlightenment Era instead embracing absolutism like that of the Tudor Dynasty. A national belief in revanchism eventually grew out of anger towards the loss of their original homeland and the empire was eventually first born in North America in what would've been the United States in our world. Britannia eventually began a campaign to spread all across the nearby regions and annex them into their nation as new territory to make up for the land that they had lost in Europe. Similiar to Manifest Destiny in our world, Britannia began to expand and conquere land in Central and South America seizing former European colonial posessions and defeating the various empires in the region. Having been pushed to the edge of oblivion, the Britannians soon saw international politics as a fight for survival and such survival mean that they needed to expand and it was then used as justification for their invasions of numerous foreign countries and Britannia soon saw to become a world power. Upon conquereing a new land, the nation was renamed into an "area" as the name of the colony and the native population was called "numbers" based on the number assigned to each individual area colony. It's not known what regions comprises the Britannian homeland but it presumably is made up of the American Colonies and Canada since they were the colonial holdings that the fallen British Empire had retreated to following their defeat in Europe. Due to original core Britannian population was so small, a very stratified and highly classist social hierarchy had been established in which the Britannian "Pure Bloods", the original descendants from the British aristocrats who fled to America, would be the dominate leaders and would rule over the majority "Honorary Britannians", the native colonists who became Britannian citizens, and the Numbers, the lower-class citizens who were impovrished and forced into ghettos. The national ethos and mentality soon became Social Darwinism and became the de-facto ideology of the entire empire to the point where it became a de-facto state religion and Charles Darwin is seen being refered to as Saint Darwin and the subjugation and oppression of non-Britannians was justified as a result of this ideology. The oppression also became a systematic application of negative virtues and it brought about the act of Britannia "reforming itself along Prussian lines". Britannia had eventually epxanded and grew to encompose all of the Americas. By the time of the mid-20th Century and the outbreak of both two world wars, Britannia had emerged as one of the dominate superpowers in the world rivaled only by the Chinese Federation and the Europia United. Britannia had emerged on the world stage with one-third of the world's territory and population under its banner and the geographic makeup of the world as a result of the three superpowers made it very akin to that of the clut-classic novel,'' Nightneen Eighty-Four,'' by George Orwell. Conquest of Japan By the time of the 21st Century, Britannia was one of the world's major empire's and continued to reign supreme as the premier power of the world. During this time, Britannia had gotten into a diplomatic crisis and tension with the Far-East Island Nation of Japan, one of the few independent nations left in the world, over the vital natural resource of Sakuradite, a rare mineral, over its increased relevance and the reliance that modern military technology had on it. Modern technology had advanced heavily as a result of the usage of Sakuradite and Britannia had wanted access to such a valuable natural resource but, over 70% of the world's sakuradite supply was from Japan who used the resource to balance the power on the world scale between the three major empires. Known Members Britannian Imperial Family *Charles zi Britannia : 98th Emperor (Deceased) *Lelouch vi Britannia : 11th Prince and 99th Emperor (Deceased) *Nunnally vi Britannia: 4th Princess, former Viceroy of Area 11 and 100th Empress *Schneizel el Britannia : Prime Minister/Chancellor and 2nd Prince *Cornelia li Britannia : 2nd Princess, former Viceroy of Area 11 and Chief General of the Imperial Army *Clovis la Britannia : 3rd Prince and Viceroy of Area 11 (Deceased) *Euphemia li Britannia : 3rd Princess and former Sub Viceroy of Area 11 (Deceased) *Marianne vi Britannia : 5th Imperial Consort (Deceased) *Odysseus eu Britannia : 1st Prince and Chief Executive (Deceased) *Guinevere su Britannia : 1st Princess (Deceased) *Carine ne Britannia : 5th Princess and and Commander of the Far East Exchange Center (Deceased) *Gabrielle la Britannia: Imperial Consort *Charles' Father: 1st Prince (Deceased) *Alec la Britannia: 91st Emperor (Deceased) Knights of the Round *Suzaku Kururugi : Knight of Zero *Bismarck Waldstein : Knight of One (Deceased) *Gino Weinberg : Knight of Three *Anya Alstreim : Knight of Six *Luciano Bradley : Knight of Ten (Deceased) *Monica Kruszewski : Knight of Twelve (Deceased) *Dorothea Ernst : Knight of Four (Deceased) *Nonette Enneagram: Knight of Nine Nobles *Calares : Britannian Duke and Viceroy of Area 11 (Deceased) *Jeremiah Gottwald : Former Margrave and Military Officer *Kanon Maldini : Earl and Schneizel's right hand *Lloyd Asplund: Earl, developer of Lancelot and Director of former Britannian Forces Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps and Camelot *The Black King : Unknown Noble title (Deceased) *Villetta Nu : Baroness and Elite Knightmare Frame Pilot *Unnamed Noble : Unknown Noble title Military *Bartley Asprius : General and leader of the Code R Research Team (Deceased) *Fayer : Lieutenant Colonel and Commander of Shikine Island *Gilbert G.P. Guilford : Personal Knight of Cornelia and leader of the Glaston Knights *Upson : General of Air Force (Deceased) *Kewell Soresi : Member of the Purist Faction (Deceased) *Liliana Vergamon : Member of the Valkyrie Squadron (Deceased) *Marika Soresi : Member of the Valkyrie Squadron (Deceased) *Andreas Darlton : Glaston Knights Leader (Deceased) *Alfred G. Darlton: Glaston Knight (Deceased) *Bart L. Darlton : Glaston Knight (Deceased) *Claudio S. Darlton: Glaston Knight *David T. Darlton: Glaston Knight (Deceased) *Edgar N. Dartlon: Glaston Knight (Deceased) *Unnamed Commander : Commander of Britannian forces (Deceased) *Unnamed Royal Guard Officer : Commander of Clovis's Royal Guard (Deceased) Other *Alicia Lohmeyer: Viceroy Nunnally's Advisor (Deceased) *Joseph Fenette: Member of the Code R Research Team (Deceased) *Rolo Lamperouge : Former Britannian Agent (Deceased) *Cecile Croomy: Member of Camelot Military Infantry The use of infantry within Britannia is fairly unknown, and only a few times these soldiers were deployed. Usually when a Knightmare Frame would be too large to go in a certain location, squads of Britannian Infantry soldiers would be deployed, like hunting down rebels in a Ghetto. These foot soldiers are heavily armed and armoured with electronic visors. When they're not in armour, army officers and soldiers wear blue uniforms. Royal Guard Royal Guards are military units that serves and protects members of the Britannian Imperial Family and also it is seen that members of the Knights of the Round also have their own Royal Guards. These following people have their own Royal Guard Types: Charles zi Britannia, Clovis la Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia, Cornelia li Britannia and Schneizel el Britannia. They are leaders of Royal Guard types such as Earl Kanon Maldini who is the leader of Schneizel's Royal Guard. Armored Vehicles Conventional vehicles like Tanks, Armored Personnel Carriers and other military vehicles are sometimes used by the empire. Large mobile bases, such as G-1 Bases, are often deployed as a command center and field hospital in potentially hostile territory. Knightmare The Knightmare Frames play a big role in the Code Geass series and are massive humanoid War Machines armed with dangerous weaponry and special abilties. They were soon enabled to fly, and Knights were the ones who were capable of piloting these robots. Also some non-Knightmare Pilots are capable of piloting them, for example Nina Einstein and Third Princess Euphemia li Britannia. Air Force The Britannian Air Force use VTOL Gunships and Knightmare VTOL as well as large Hover Ships such as Great Britannia and Avalon. Navy While Battleships are seen in the Empire in early battles, the Navy doesn't play a very important role in the Military. Knights Knights are elite specialized armed forces within Britannia that operate outside standard Britannian Military Hierarchy. Known Knight Orders: *Knights of the Round *Glaston Knights *Glinda Knights *Knights of St. Michael *Knights of St. Raphael Areas An Area is a nation or group of nations that has been conquered by Britannia and made into a colony. Each Area is designated with a number, and its people are referred by that number. 1. United States 2. Canada and Queen Elizabeth Islands 3. Mexico 4. Greenland 5. Iceland 6. South America 7. Hawaii and Midway Atoll 8. Falkland Islands 9. New Zealand 10. Indochina 11. Japan 12. Philippines 13. Cambodia 14. Papua New Guinea 15. Southern Pacific Islands 16. Korean Peninsula 17. Indonesia 18. Middle Eastern Federation Other Groups *Code R Research Team : Research Group. *Camelot: Developement Group. *Police Force: Police organization that have their own Police Knightmares. *Search and Rescue: Search and rescue people in distress or imminent dangers. Category:Code Geass Villains Category:Evil Organization Category:Military Villains Category:Warlords Category:Monarchs Category:Leader Category:Aristocrats Category:Dark Knights Category:Articles under construction Category:Fascists Category:Evil Families Category:Grey Zone Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Master of Hero Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mongers Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Opportunists Category:Wealthy Category:Doctors and Scientists